In an image forming apparatus using an electrophotography, an exposure unit irradiates light onto a surface of an image carrier (for example, photosensitive drum) to form an electrostatic latent image, and the electrostatic latent image is developed and transferred to a medium.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-145684 discloses a configuration for positioning an exposure unit with respect to an image carrier.
It is required to enable positioning between an exposure unit and an image carrier with a simpler configuration.
The present invention makes it possible to position the exposure unit and the image carrier with a simpler configuration.